


All Around the Town

by Thistlerose



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, New York City, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written back in 2006.  Mimi and Mark go out looking for Roger's Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around the Town

Mimi flits all over Manhattan and Mark follows like an obedient puppy. He even starts to think of the camera strap around his neck as a leash. Mimi isn't holding the camera – not the Camcorder but the flashy new Nikon that Maureen and Joanne gave to him for Hanukkah – but it doesn't seem to want to let her out of its sight and it pulls Mark along.

They're looking for Roger's Christmas present. Mimi doesn't know what she wants to give him but, she insists, she'll find it eventually. 

They walk up Fifth Avenue, Mimi's heels clicking on the glittering concrete, and look at the windows, where the mannequins wear diamonds, cashmere, and Italian leather, and tiny automated trains with whistles and lights carry bags of tiny toys through a wintry landscape. 

Mark snaps a picture of Mimi buying a bag of roasted peanuts on a street corner. Then they go into the Art Museum because they need to warm up and because they don't have to pay – though the girl at the admissions booth gives them a disapproving look.

In the gift shop, Mimi holds gold earrings shaped like scarabs to her ears, and silk scarves to her throat. Mark snaps a picture of her looking like Nefertiti as she contemplates a turquoise hippo statuette.

Thawed but still giftless, they leave the museum and take the subway to 42nd Street. They have cokes and cheese-dripping pizza and garlic knots at Sbarro's, then wander around Time Square, peering into the windows of touristy shops, trading disparaging quips about miniature plastic Statues of Liberty and I ♥ NY shot glasses.

As they're heading back toward the subway, Mimi pauses and looks wistfully at the long line in front of the TKTS booth. There are girls in patent leather shoes and fake fur coats, with pink ribbons in their hair, clutching their parents' hands. 

"I've never seen a show," Mimi says. "I was almost in one. I auditioned for _Cats_ , but I got high and missed the callback. Stupid."

"I'm not sure I could respect anyone who's been in _Cats_ , let alone share an apartment with them," says Mark.

Mimi curls her fingers and pulls her garnet lips back in a playful feline hiss and Mark takes her picture.

They go to Union Square and Mimi is kind enough not to laugh when Mark insists that they make a quick stop at Forbidden Planet. They don't have the aluminum x-wing kit he's been wanting, which is a disappointment and afterward he gets to endure Mimi acting all highbrowed, leafing through thick, yellowed volumes at the Strand. 

"Roger doesn't really read," she says as they leave the store.

"Not really," Mark agrees.

He waits in Starbucks, inhaling the aroma of much-too-expensive coffee, while she takes her AZT in the bathroom. Then they start downtown again.

Mark photographs Mimi twitching her hips while she flips through used LPs at Bleeker Street Records and Rebel Rebel. He photographs her slurping tapioca balls through a fat straw in Chinatown, then running her fingers thoughtfully over paper lanterns, tins of green tea, and brightly colored silk jackets.

By now Mark's feet are aching and the sky has gone from blue to pink to a dusty purple. He takes the lens cap out of his pocket and snaps it back onto the Nikon. "I think we should head back."

"But we haven't found Roger's present," Mimi protests. She picks up a jade charm dangling from a red silk braid. 

"He wouldn't wear it," says Mark. "You know Roger."

"You know him better."

Mark sighs. "Yeah. And I can tell you that the only thing that's gotten him excited this past year is you."

Mimi replaces the charm and chews on her bottom lip. "He wrote a song for me. I could make up a dance for him. Just _him_ ," she adds with a wink when Mark – who's seen Mimi dance at the Cat Scratch Club – flushes.

"You didn't find anything either," she points out.

"Actually," Mark says, as they start toward the door, "I did. I'll be giving him pretty much the same thing you're giving him." He laughs as Mimi stops short, her mouth open.

Mark pats his camera. "You."

12/22/06


End file.
